


Bed Sharing

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: tropes [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Cause I don’t see how sharing a room and a bed with Clary couldn’t possibly lead to something more."





	Bed Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: sharing a bed.

“We’re all adults here,” Lydia said, changing into her pajama shirt. “I think a few nights of sharing a bed until the rooms are cleared up isn’t going to be too much trouble.” 

“Cause I don’t see how sharing a room and a bed with Clary couldn’t possibly lead to something more,” Isabelle commented from where she sat on the edge of the bed. “If you ask me, I think those pipes bursting might be a blessing in disguise, and you were so quick to offer up your room to her.”

“I can be professional about this. What are you doing in here anyways? I thought you had a date tonight.”

“Cancelled.”

“So go bother someone else so I can relax.”

“Yeah, ‘relax.’”

Lydia walked over to the bed and grabbed one of her pillows, throwing it at Isabelle. “Out!”

“Fine. I’m going. I’m going. Don’t have too much fun,” Isabelle said, giving Lydia a wink as she moved towards the door. 

“Izzy!”

Isabelle laughed and opened the door to reveal Clary. Her and Clary exchanged a few words before she left. Lydia waved Clary in. “I was just getting ready for bed. Is there a particular side of the bed you like?”

“I uh-I’m good with either side. Thank you, for letting me stay here.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be right to let you sleep in a wet room. And if you need clothes or anything, feel free to borrow something.”

Clary gave a shy smile. “Thank you, Lydia.”


End file.
